Technicolor Eyes
by best with breadsticks
Summary: There are many ways in which love can be expressed. Whether it be through frozen yogurt in the summer sun, or an autographed picture taped to a mirror. Love is a mysterious thing that can be shown through a variety of ways.
1. Blue Skies and the Morning's Air

Author's Note: Alright, so this is going to be a group of twelve one-shots/ficlets of romance between Sonny and Chad. They're dating throughout this whole thing, just so you know.

This story is a song fic for the most part. I used the lyrics from the song _Technicolor Eyes _by Backseat Goodbye (I would suggest looking up the song on Youtube, just to hear it...It's a cute song) as inspiration and wrote small little stories about Channy and it's little romance. The song I broke up into twelve parts, thus twelve oneshots. I've already gotten the first three chapters written, along with like the seventh or something. The chapters are not too long or anything, less than a thousand words.

I hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything _Sonny With a Chance _related. And I do not own the song _Technicolor Eyes_ by Backseat Goodbye.

***

"_I like Saturdays and the rocket summer_

_Blue skies and the morning's air"_

--Technicolor Eyes, Backseat Goodbye

***

The sun shining radiantly upon the Earth, but still, due to the morning mist, the air was remained nippy. The cloudless sky hung low over the lands creating a world of beauty on this certain summer day. It was as if the endless blue was resting just above the heads of those on Earth. It was like Heaven was being pulled down by strings to allow them to rest within the clouds.

Sonny fixed the edge of the plaid blanket beneath her. She leaned over and readjusted the basket of food she had brought with her. She had been planning this date for a few weeks now, and finally the day was here. She had gone through a couple of fun-gendas, before she found one that she was sure they'd both enjoy.

Or at least she _hoped_ he would enjoy it too.

Sonny checked her watch once again. She had been checking it almost constantly, while she waited nearly impatiently for him to arrive. Currently he was five minutes late; five incredibly _long _minutes late. It had only taken her six minutes to get here from the studio on foot, so what was holding him up in the car was beyond her.

"Chad Dylan Cooper, "she grumbled under her breath, "You better get here soon. We have a schedule to keep." She glanced down at her watch again. Six minutes late. This was cutting into their peanut butter and jelly sandwich eating time.

Her eyes hadn't left her watch, when she heard a voice from above. "Counting the minutes until I arrived? I always knew you were desperate for me." Chad grinned down at her. Sonny scowled up at him.

"You're late." She replied, reaching over towards the basket where the sandwiches were. They were going to have to shovel them down. They only had two minutes to eat them before they were supposed to start making friendship bracelets.

"Fashionably," his grin widened. "But hey, I bought you something on the way over here."

Sonny eyes left the basket for a second to take note of the two cups in Chad's hands. The writing on the side led her to believe that they contained frozen yogurt, her personal favorite kind of yogurt.

"Fro-yo?" Sonny raised an eyebrow. "We don't have time for fro-yo. I already wrote up our fun-genda, and I didn't put in any time for fro-yo eating."

"What in the world is a 'fun-genda'?" Chad's face was both half-horrified and half-curious. It was hard to tell what went on in Sonny's little mind sometimes.

"It's a list of fun activities." She pulled out the sheet of paper with her handwriting across it. She handed it to him. He set down the fro-yo before he took the list and read it silently to himself. "Tawni thought the idea was dumb."

Chad continued reading quietly until he reached a few certain items on the list that were absolutely bizarre. "Firefly catching? Friendship bracelet making? Peanut butter and jelly sandwich eating? Slow dancing under the stars? Did a three-year-old make this list?"

"_Oh_, don't tell me you think it's stupid too." Sonny snatched it back from him. "I tried to figure out things that would be fun for both of us. It is our first date, and I just wanted it to be special." She looked down at her list.

Chad knelt down to her level, putting his hand under her chin and lifting up her head. She looked up into his blue eyes for a moment, but soon after averted her eyes from his in an attempt to look at something other than his face.

"I have a better idea." He took the list from her and flipped it over. "Let _me_ write our fun-genda plans." He reached in his pocket and scribbled down something on the flipside of the paper.

He handed Sonny the list back. She read what he wrote out loud.

"_Eat fro-yo romantically with T.V.'s Chad Dylan Cooper._"She smiled, glancing over at the fro-yo gradually melting in the summer sun. She couldn't deny that the yogurt was going to need to be eaten within a reasonable amount of time.

"Do you like this agenda?" He sat down next to her on the blanket, grabbing the frozen yogurt. He handed her one of the cold cups and produced two matching plastic spoons from his pocket.

Sonny looked down at the yogurt in her hand, as she accepted one of the spoons from him. This wasn't at all what she had had planned, but that didn't mean that she didn't like it. Maybe this new fun-genda would be better than the first.

Chad took a scoop of his frozen yogurt and aimed his spoon at her mouth.

"Open," he instructed. She stared at the spoon for a second in bewilderment, prior to complying. She almost laughed when he put the spoon into her mouth. This wasn't even close to what she had been planning. Chad Dylan Cooper feeding her fro-yo? Preposterous.

Sonny swallowed the frozen yogurt, and then scooped up some of her fro-yo. "Now you." She laughed. He grinned, accepting the yogurt from her spoon.

"Chad, this is kind of…weird." Sonny said after he had swallowed.

"I wrote _romantically, _didn't I? What's more romantic than this?" He motioned around to the scene spreading out them. The sun was still gleaming, the sky was still a radiant blue, and the air was still chilly. All in all, it was calming and beautiful.

Sonny cocked her head. "Well…"

"I know." Chad's blue eyes lit up. He put his fro-yo down and turned to her. "I know what's more romantic than this." He smiled, and before she knew it, Chad Dylan Cooper's lips were pressed against Sonny Munroe's.

It was then that Sonny decided this list was one-hundred percent better than hers.

--------------------

Author's Note: Thank you for reading. :D


	2. I Like You, You Like Me

Author's Note: Yes, Sonny and Chad are dating in this. And no, there isn't any plot to this story, it is only a bunch of one-shots. And yes, I caved and posted this chapter earlier than I wanted to, because currently I'm swamped with homework and need to go work. Sorry that I'm slow replying to the last group of reviews. I seriously have no life during the week. I wrote this over the weekend. This is super shot, but this is about how long I wanted to write each chapter. Okay anyway, I have to go... Please enjoy. :D

Disclaimer: I do not own anything _Sonny with a Chance _related. I also do not own the song _Technicolor Eyes _by Backseat Goodbye.

***

"_I like you, you like me  
there's something wrong with this picture  
let's turn it upside down so we can see  
the insecurities caused by the last four years of economic downsizing in the eastern US"_

--Technicolor Eyes, Backseat Goodbye

***

She couldn't like him.

He couldn't like her.

There wasn't any possible way. The world must be falling to pieces if this was happening, but neither one could stop it.

He liked her.

She liked him.

But that wasn't supposed to be.

She was a _Random_. A forbidden personage of the Condor Studio lot to any _MacKenzie Falls_ cast mate, _especially_ the star. It would be unheard of to think of Chad Dylan Cooper falling for some _funny_ girl.

_She_ was the enemy.

She was part of the root of all evil among those on T.V.'s number one Tween drama. She was out to get them all deep down; with her little "Peace Picnics", musical chairs, and "fun-gendas". She was nothing but pure evil. One could tell that from just looking at her. With her little cutesy haircut, porcelain skin, and childlike smile; she just shined with evil.

And to her, _he _was the enemy.

With his sparkling eyes, that always seemed to hypnotize her into doing whatever he wanted, and his charming smile, that was a curse to her, he was a master of manipulation. He, at a moment's notice, could have her eating from his palm by simply gazing at her with his stunning blue eyes.

_He_ was the enemy.

He used his manipulative skills to both charm her into loving him, as well as, force her into hating him. There never seemed to be any middle ground. He was either entirely too appealing or entirely too sickening.

So, in turn, there was something _very _wrong with the picture of Chad Dylan Cooper staring at her, watching her every move as she strolled around the cafeteria. There was something _very _wrong with the way he offered her a seat next to him at the _MacKenzie Falls_ table. There was something _very _wrong about the way he smiled when she began to rant about nothing.

And vice versa; there was something _very _wrong about the way she gazed dreamily into his eyes when they were facing each other. There was something _very _wrong with the way she told her cast mates to back off when they began dissing him. There was something _very _wrong about the way her eyes lit up when he walked into the room.

There was something _very _wrong about the _whole _situation.

They weren't supposed to be falling for one another. That wasn't part of the plan. Neither him nor her could have ever predicted this. But there they were, basking in its glory and loving every second of it.

There was something _incredibly _wrong with this picture, but neither one would ever admit it.

----------------------

Author's Note: Thank you for reading.


	3. Pretty Pictures and Shirts

Author's Note: This is a pretty short chapter...okay, it's actually ridiculously short. I've got the next two chapters written, and they are indeed much longer than this. This ones just really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really short. There isn't much to say about this chapter. Did I mention this is short?

Disclaimer: I do not own anything _Sonny with a Chance _related. Nor do I own the song _Technicolor Eyes_ by Backseat Goodbye.

--------------------

"_I like February along with Tilly and the Wall  
pretty pictures and shirts that are too small  
for my child-like figure that you're so in love with"_

--Technicolor Eyes, Backseat Goodbye

***

When Sonny strolled into her dressing room she was slightly frightened by a pair of blue eyes staring back at her from her mirror. She took a step back, before realizing what was taped to her mirror. She rolled her eyes and pulled the picture of the one and, thankfully, only Chad Dylan Cooper.

She sighed, holding the picture out in front of her. "Only he would do this…" She noticed some of his scrawl spread across the bottom half of the picture. She squinted her eyes to read what he had written to her.

"_Dear Sonny,_" she read out loud to herself. "_I was trying to think of the perfect gift to give you, and then I realized 'What is better than Chad Dylan Cooper?' The answer: nothing. And so, I decided to give you me. I know you like it._"

Sonny shook her head as she read the words out loud. He was ridiculous, but, for some reason, that was why she loved him. Because he was ridiculous, rude, self-centered, a jerk, and _sweet_ (incredibly, _incredibly _sweet and loving towards her), this is why she loved him. She loved him for what he was, a lovable jerk-throb.

She continued reading the rest of the note. "_I put on a tight shirt, so you could see my six-pack abs. And yes, I know you like _that _part even more. Love Always, T.V.'s Chad Dylan Cooper._" She stopped there to let a smile form on her lips. It took a moment or two before she saw the even smaller print under his name.

"_P.S. Happy Valentine's Day. I love you."_

_------------------_

Author's Note: Thank you for reading.


	4. Along With You and Your Technicolor Eyes

Author's Note: I decided to post the next chapter as well, for the fact that this chapter kind of goes along with the last chapter. And plus, this chapter is a bit longer than the last. Yup...okay...I'm becoming too tired to think....

Disclaimer: I do not own anything _Sonny with a Chance _or _Post-it_ notes. Nor do I own the song _Technicolor Eyes _by Backseat Goodbye.

-------------------

"_I like the autumn's leaves and bright eyes  
eternal sunshine of the spotless mind  
stands strong in my favorites of all time  
along with you and your Technicolor eyes"_

--Technicolor Eyes, Backseat Goodbye

***

Autumn was here.

Or at least it was at the _Falls_.

Fall had returned, and soon Portlyn would be catching her hot air balloon to obscurity. The set for the latest episode was being revamped with golden leafed trees and fallen multi-colored leaves scattered haphazardly across the landscape. The wind machine was working overtime for the lengthy windswept scenes the cast was filming. The set almost felt chilly, like a true fall day. Everyone and everything had really taken on an autumn outlook on life.

And best of all, it was actually February and eighty-six outside. But that's Hollywood for you.

"The time for talking is over," Chad said, as he pressed his finger to Portlyn's lips. She gasped, staring him deep in the eyes. "Fall has finally arrived, and you have a balloon to catch. You need to go, it's only right." She appeared terrified, but that was all part of the act.

Portlyn moved her lips to speak, but Chad cut her off again. "No, there isn't any time. I must go." He steadily proceeded backwards, stretching his hand out towards Portlyn as he walked. Portlyn looked nearly lost (not that she was completely there all the time anyway, but now she looked entirely disconnected), gazing wide-eyed at him.

"Goodbye," and with that he let go of her hand and disappeared from the set. He wasn't paying much attention to where he walking, when he struck something that was obviously not open air. There was a call from behind him.

"Oh sorry, Mr. Cooper." Bart ducked his head, and then spun around grabbed something from the table next to him. "Miss. Munroe wanted me to give you this. She stopped by earlier, while you were filming. She told me it was urgent that you get it." He fixed his glasses, looking very awkward.

Chad looked him up and down, trying his best to give him a silent signal. Luckily, he got it. He glanced around the room quickly, fixed his shirt and then left with a subtly farewell.

"I have to go." Bart booked it from the place in which Chad stood.

Once Bart was well away from Chad, Chad looked down at the envelope in his hands. On the front was his name scribbled in a familiar script. He grinned at her writing. He liked it when she wrote his name down on paper. It usually meant she was thinking about him. He recalled one time even finding a very fortunate piece of paper that read, _Allison Munroe-Cooper. _ What a lucky piece of paper that could have both her name and his name mixed together on it.

He opened the envelope, trying not to look too eager, but he could barely hold himself back. A single item fell from the remains of the white envelope when Chad was done with it. He bent over and picked up what had fallen. It was a picture. A picture of a girl he couldn't get enough of.

He remembered when this particular photograph was taken. They had gone on a picnic during the summer, and she had begged him to take some pictures with her, so her mother could make up some kind of silly scrapbook or some other such nonsense. Chad at first denied her requests, attempting to play hard to get (Who didn't want to take pictures with him? It was as natural as breathing.), but eventually, as usual, he gave in.

This picture of Sonny though had been taken, when he stole the camera from her. He stole this one shot quickly before she had time to really react.

She smiling in the photo, her hair was tussled as she spun around to stop him and retrieve her camera. The sun was beaming down upon her, creating a halo around her head. But his favorite part of this picture was her eyes. They glinted beautifully in the summer sun as tiny flashes of light danced in them.

Attached to the back of the photo was a Post-it note. The bright yellow paper was flapping as he turned the picture in every direction trying to get the best view of it. Unfortunately (or fortunately, however you looked at it), there wasn't one _best _angle to be found. They were all _amazing_.

He peeled the Post-it from the back of the photo and read it silently to himself.

_Dear Chad,_

_I was wondering what to get you. Then I thought, 'What's better than giving him the exact same thing that he gave me?'. And thus, here we are. I really don't like this picture. And I'm still angry at you for stealing my camera, but I guess I can forgive you _this_ time. _

She drew a smiley face next to her last sentence, before moving on.

_I hope your filming goes well. See you later. _

_Hugs and Hearts,_

_Sonny _

She drew a small heart next to her name as a sign of her affection. She had scribbled the heart in with a red pen to add some color to the yellow paper Post-it. A smile played on his lips when he saw it. There was a bit more to the note and he continued to read.

_P.S. Happy Valentine's Day. I love you too._

_-------------------_

Author's Note: Thank you for reading. :D


	5. How Do You Expect Me To Believe You

Author's Note: I kind of like this chapter. These are definitely the most difficult lyrics for me to come up with something for. I tried my best though. It kind of started to write itself after awhile. Though, I must say, I sort of reminds of every other chapter. I don't know. I've got three exams next week (Chem, Botany, and Sociology (I don't think I'm going to survive...)), so I don't know when I'll update next. Anyway, please enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything _Sonny With a Chance _related. Nor do I own the songs _Ring of Fire_ by Johnny Cash, or _You Took The Words Right Out of My Mouth _by Meat Loaf, or _Technicolor Eyes _by Backseat Goodbye. I also do not own the band Meat Loaf.

--------------------

"_You say Johnny Cash is your favorite singer  
but you've never heard Folsom Prison Blues  
how do you expect me to believe you"_

--Technicolor Eyes, Backseat Goodbye

***

Sonny hummed to herself a tuneless melody. She knew that she had heard it before, somewhere lost in her memory it played in her mind. She listened and mumbled what she thought was the melody, but she couldn't say for sure if it was or not. For the fact, she wasn't even sure if what she was singing was even a real song or not.

From behind her, a presence was creeping his way closer to her. He stopped mid-stride to listen to what she was singing. He laughed to himself, finishing his walk over to her. She could hear him behind her, and she immediately halted her singing.

"It's one thing to be singing to yourself, but singing_ Ring of Fire _by Johnny Cash? That's just weird." Chad plopped himself down next her. She raised an eyebrow at him in a sort of confusion.

"You know the name of that song?" Sonny was partially shocked. He didn't really seem like the kind of guy that would be able to name that tune; especially one by Johnny Cash.

"Yeah…" He smirked. "My grandfather listens to it in his truck. He's a pretty big fan. I've learned all of his songs through riding with him. And why do _you _know Johnny Cash?" He repositioned himself beside her, so that he could be looking at her face, not just the side of her head.

She looked almost sheepish as she replied. There was a faint blush just below the surface of her skin. "Well…my dad used to sing me this song when I was a little…It reminds me of home."

"That's _really_ morbid. I thought you were from Wisconsin. Isn't it freezing there? Why would 'a burning ring of fire' remind you of home?" Chad seemed mildly shocked and appalled by her relation to the song. He leaned in closer to add one more statement to his rant. "I always knew you were evil."

She elbowed him in the stomach playfully, a smile on her lips. "You know what I mean. Johnny Cash is one of my favorite singers because of my dad. I grew up on Johnny Cash." Her smile widened as if remembering something.

"I wish I could say I grew up on Johnny Cash. Unfortunately my parents were in love with Meat Loaf when I was little." Chad shuttered a bit at the memory. It took him years to stop himself from saying '_It must have been while you were kissing me'_, after anyone said, '_You told the words right out of my mouth._'.

Sonny covered her mouth to hide the chuckled threatening its way out. If she couldn't imagine him listening to Johnny Cash, Meat Loaf was another story.

"Yeah, laugh it up, Munroe. You think it's funny that I am forever scarred by hours and hours of Meat Loaf day in and day out." He narrowed his eyes at her, but he wasn't really angry or anything. He was just trying to make her think he was. Her stupid cuteness made it nearly impossible for him to ever truly be mad at her.

"Sorry," her laughter had yet to cease while she apologized. "It's just –" She was cut off by another wave of giggles. "Sorry, I just can't imagine you listening to Meat Loaf."

"Fine, Sonny." He stood up and brushed off his coat. "If you can't be mature about my traumatizing childhood, then I'm just going to have to find someone who will be more supportive than my so-called 'girlfriend'."

"Oh Chad, I'm sorry." She grabbed on his pants and began tugging on them. "It's okay that you love Meat Loaf. I can deal with that. Relationships are about compromise, right?" She smiled up at him, trying to convince him with her eyes to stay.

"No, Sonny. You've said enough. Goodbye." He wiggled him leg out of her grasp, and walked away dramatically.

Sonny watched him stroll away from her, attempting to figure out if he was really mad or not. She couldn't really tell. She felt a pang of guilt watching him; maybe she shouldn't have teased him so much. He was on a drama after all and seemed to lack any sense of humor at times.

It was then that a stroke of genius befell her. She knew what would make him feel better.

***

Bart ran quickly towards where Chad was sitting getting his make-up done. He held something in his hands that looked like a paper plate with plastic wrap over the top. Chad raised an eyebrow at his mirror as he saw Bart approaching from his rear. He spun his chair to watch him approaching head on.

"Mr. Cooper." Bart called, reaching out the plate towards him. "Miss. Munroe stopped by again, and asked me to give you this. She said it was urgent that you get it as soon as possible." He handed the plate to Chad and left swiftly.

Chad watched as Bart retreated from sight, taking note of the heated plate in his hands. He glanced down to find a note taped to the top of the plastic wrap covering the paper plate. The print on the note was large enough that Chad didn't even have to pick up the note to read it.

_Dear Chad,_

_Sorry about yesterday. I thought I'd get you something you'd like to say sorry. I hope you like it. _

_Sonny_

Chad smiled, setting the plate on his make-up table. He began to open up the plastic wrap to reveal what was on the plate. And to his surprise it was something he loved, a piece of meatloaf with a heart drawn in the red sauce commonly on top of meatloaf.

He chuckled as he thought to himself: Well, _she is wrong like usual. I don't_ like_ this gift. I love it. _

_--------------------_

Author's Note: This chapter has a lot of childhood memories for. My mom loves Meat Loaf, and I grew on Meat Loaf. And _Ring of Fire_ is my favorite Johnny Cash song. My pop plays it in his truck. Yup, so yeah.... Has anyone ever noticed that my author's notes usually consist of "Yeah...okay...yeah..anyway...so yeah..."? I'm good with words, can you tell? Tee hee. I'm currently having a conversation with three of my friends on Facebook, and I'm too distracted to actually come up with a proper author's note. So, unfortunately, this is what happens...oh well.

Thank you for reading!


	6. And Your Dinner's Getting Cold

Author's Note: These are my favorite verses in this song. I kind of like how this one-shot turned out. I'm currently watching _Sonny: So Far_, and I can't really pay attention to writing a author's note of worth, so unfortunately -- or fortunately -- this is going to be a pretty worthless and short note. Kay, I'm done.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything _Sonny With a Chance _related or the song _Technicolor Eyes _by Backseat Goodbye.

***

"_I was never much on country songs but  
someone should really tell you to come home  
'cause it's getting (awfully) late  
and your dinner's getting cold"_

--Technicolor Eyes, Backseat Goodbye

***

"Chad, tell me again why you wanted to come to Wisconsin with me?" Sonny pulled her jacket around her tighter, crossing her arms in the process. When Chad had told her he wanted to come home with her over the Thanksgiving holiday, she thought he was off his nut. She even pinched him to make sure he wasn't dreaming. He didn't really appreciate the pinch…

"Simple, I like cheese," he smirked at her. "And plus, I wanted to see what you call _home_…even if it is…um…pretty hideous." He scrunched his face, as he glanced over towards the main street of the small town in which Sonny lived most of her life. He couldn't deny that it wasn't a quaint town; it just wasn't his usual Hollywood style residence.

Sonny's mouth dropped from a second, before she lifted the notebook of sketches she was holding, and proceed to smack him in the arm with it. He recoiled, wincing at the impact.

She smiled smugly, knowing she didn't even hurt him at all. "Don't diss my town."

"Ow," he said, holding his shoulder. "I think that is considered spousal abuse in some states."

"Chad, we're not married." She seemed puzzled, turning the notebook in her hands. "And if you say it again, I'm going to have my mom turn you into cheese." She put on a stern face, trying to make her vendetta sound plausible.

But, unfortunately, there was a laugh threatening its way through, and Sonny couldn't stop it. She couldn't even get through this specific threaten without giggling, the idea of Chad being a lump of cheddar was kind of ridiculous.

"_Oh no_, not cheese." His overdramatic demeanor was taking over again, "_Oh, _the _humanity._" Just because he was on _MacKenzie Falls_, didn't mean every minute of every day he was to act was overly dramatic as humanly possible.

"Yup, cheese." Sonny was controlling her laughter for the time being, but that didn't mean it wasn't coming back.

Sonny held her laughter long enough to say, "When we head back to Hollywood, I'll have to pack you in my carry on, so that you don't get crushed in the luggage. And when we get back to the studio, I'll just hand you over to your director, and say, 'Sorry, my mother kind of turn Chad into a lump of sharp cheddar.'. And then _MacKenzie Falls_ will be even _cheesier_." She laughed, "Literally."

"I'm glad that you picked sharp cheddar." He smirked at her confusion.

"What?"

"It shows you think I'm a sharp dressed man, obviously." He tugged on the collar of his shiny, brown leather jacket, grinning at her. His usual cockiness was radiating from him once again, causing Sonny to roll her eyes.

She nodded, adding sarcastically, "_That's _exactly why I said sharp cheddar. I _love_ you relating your fashion sense to dairy products." She chuckled, smiling at him.

"You know, insulting your spouse is another form of abuse. I could be emotionally scarred for the rest of my life, and you're going to have to live with that." He shook his finger at her as a parent would a child. She pushed his arm down, laughing even more.

"That's it!" She called through her giggles. "Mom! Mom! Chad is being mean to me, and he needs to be made into cheese!"

He laughed with a half-grin on his face. "You're such a dork."

"And you're a drama snob, so we're practically made for each other. We're both losers." She smiled at the reaction calling him a loser brought about. His jaw dropped and his eyes widened as if he'd never been more insulted in his life.

"Hey! I am _not _a loser." His attempt to defend himself was weak. Sonny only laughed in response, ruffling his blond hair.

"Whatever you say, _honey_."She emphasized the pet name, grinning even wider than she was before. "We probably should head on back to the homestead, _darling_. They're probably going to start wondering where we are, _sweetheart."_

"Now you're just being ridiculous, Sonny. I was being tasteful with my spousal comments, and now you're just being childish." Chad crossed his arms, pretending to be mad. He turned his back towards her, and once more, for about the third time in two minutes, she rolled her eyes.

"Let's go." She shoved him forward. "It's getting late, and dinner's probably getting cold. My relatives aren't going to be too thrilled if they have to eat ice cold turkey because we decided to argue." Sonny pressed her hands harder on his back. Chad dug his heels into the ground, preventing her from moving him.

"Just tell me one thing." He held up his pointer finger.

"You're as sharply dressed as sharp cheddar cheese. Now let's move." He smiled and obeyed her request.

***

Author's Note: Oh, and I almost forgot. On purevolume(dot)com, this song can downloaded for free off of the Backseat Goodbye's artist profile (it's completely legal too!). I was _so _excited when I found this out about a week ago.


End file.
